


There Were Things I Should've Told You

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my all time favorite writings. It's short, but I think there were some things that Obi-wan always wanted to tell Luke, but couldn't due to what needed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Things I Should've Told You

Riding, alone in the desert, I held your body next to mine. You were cooing as we rode along together in the dusk. There were things I should've told you. Although you were an infant, newly born into this galaxy, I could have shed some light on what your being brought into this world had done.

Don't ever blame yourself, would have been a nice start. It was not your fault your father and mother are gone. You had nothing to do with those events. In fact, you being still alive was a testament to how much your mother wanted you to survive and how much we needed you. Because despite the circumstances of you being conceived and born, the jedi needed your light to continue. We needed you to be safe. For the day you could restore our order. A day not too far away.

You were loved. Although your mother didn't live long after you were born, she loved you and carried you until her broken heart no longer could beat in her chest. Your father, too, would love you, if only he could. I'm sure he was excited about your being. He didn't know you, but the person I knew your father to be, would love you unconditionally. At least, I hope he would have.

Your father's fall was in no way related to you. You could have done nothing to prevent it. I couldn't prevent it and I was one of the most powerful jedi. There was no way you could've helped or stopped him from making the mistakes he made. The sins of the father in no way reflect upon your ability to be a good shining example of a jedi. The lies he was told were very powerful, but he made his own decisions.

These things would have all helped as you were growing into a young adult. I was selfish though and kept them to myself. Waiting until you came to me and I could give you the better tidbits of what had happened to your father and mother. I didn't want to tell you the whole story because I knew it would drive you away. Back home to listen to what your uncle, your father's stepbrother, would say about following me. I couldn't let it happen. I needed you and you needed me.

Please forgive me for not telling you everything I knew. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to enjoy your childhood and not share the burdens I carried with me. There was no reason to spoil what was left of your life. I knew you were destined to be so much more then even your father. I stayed away to give you the ability to grow and live a normal childhood. I hoped this would aid in your ability to face your father at last. Making you stronger and wiser then I could've hoped. You once again proved me right. You were reckless, but so was your father. I knew you would do well under a steady hand and that is why I sent you to Dagobah. Master Yoda knew how to harness what you naturally had.

Yes, there were things I should've told you, but would you have looked upon me the same way? Would you have followed me to the cantina on that day? Would you have followed me to Alderaan? I doubt it. Now I'm here, a spirit left in the force, and telling you what your father has already told you. Can you forgive me for the things I should've told you?


End file.
